


Forevermore

by quilledcorsair



Series: I just needed to see you [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quilledcorsair/pseuds/quilledcorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought they won. He never thought this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forevermore

Killian jerked his cutlass from their attacker’s chest, pushing him away with his foot, blood spattering on his face. The villains have not stopped coming after their family even after they moved back to the Enchanted Forest a year ago.

This new one, a witch, had a proclivity to send armies of the living dead, making it almost impossible to kill them. But Regina had come up with a spell that did the job, enchanting their weaponry to make for more efficient fighters.[[MORE]]

He searched around frantically for his wife, both of them having been separated during the ambush. He grinned when he spotted her running towards him from the edge of the clearing, her own smile reassuring him of her safety. He started to move towards when he saw something shine behind her, but before he could think further, he heard the sharp hiss of an arrow before it hit its mark- Emma.

He gasped out loud, running towards her and catching her before she hit the ground, her mouth open in shock more than pain, tears already gathering in her green orbs. She looked almost confused as he gently lowered her to the ground, resting her head on his thigh as he looked around in rage at her attacker, but they were already gone, nowhere in sight.

Her hand came back bloody when she touched her stomach, making the breath hitch in her throat as she looked up at him with fear and pain in her eyes. He let his eyes drift over to her wound, trying to find some way to stop the bleeding, but the arrow went through her from behind; and without a doctor, he was afraid to even touch the arrow.

He felt the fear claw at his chest, his breath backing up and anguish lining his face, as he moved to cover her hand. “It-it’s going to be okay, love.” he promised, squeezing her hand. “I’ll get you to a doctor.”

“Killian,” she whimpered as he tried to move her, making him stop immediately. “I-It’ll be too late,” he could hear the absolute terror in her voice.

“Shhhh,” he chided. “Don’t bloody say that, Swan. I’ll go get help.”

“No!” she cried, grabbing his arm. “N-not enough ti-time,” she stuttered, tears streaming down her face.

He shook his head, “No. No, no,  _no._ You are  _not_  dying on me, Emma,” he protested, his voice breaking. She closed her eyes, his pain overwhelming hers.

His hand cupped her wound, trying to stem the bleeding, “I’ll be damned if I let you die,” he gritted out, his eyes meeting hers, blue so striking and making her heart stutter because  _she’s dying, leaving him._

She placed her hand on top of his, “Killian,” she breathed deeply, struggling, “Look at me,” she begged, her other hand tracing his cheek softly, lovingly. He shook his head stubbornly, which made her sob out loud because she’s  _scared_  and  _she doesn’t want to leave him. She doesn’t want to hurt him. But most of all, she doesn’t want to die._

Her sob made him whip his head up, his eyes meeting hers again, cheeks wet. His hand, blood and all, cupped her face, shushing her softly as she cried into his chest. “I love you  _so much_ ,” she vowed before crying out in pain.

“Don’t-Please don’t say goodbye, darling.  _Please, please don’t leave me_ ,” he pleaded, his voice thick with tears, making her cry harder.

"I don’t want to!” she started to cough, scaring him further. “Te-tell my family I love them, okay? An-and Henry…he’s going to need you. Em-” she was blubbering now, her words almost indecipherable. “Em-Emily, she-she won’t be able to understand.”

“Shhh, love. Don’t talk,” he leaned his forehead against her.

But she continued, knowing she was pressed for time, “But tell her that I will always love her, okay?  _Promise me_  th-that our daughter will know that I’m-I’m in a better place. Killian.” she demanded and he nodded wordlessly.

“And you,” she cupped his face, “Don’t lose your way. You are  _so loved Killian Jones._  Always.”

"Gods, Emma,” he sobbed, kissing her almost roughly, pouring a lifetime of love into it. “Gods, I love you so much.”

She wheezed as it became harder to breathe, “Killian…I’m scared,” she whimpered, his heart shattering as he heard the pain so clearly in her voice. “I-I don’t want to die.”

He pressed his face into her neck, “I know, sweetheart, I know,” he mumbled, helpless but to hold her in his arms. “I’ll be here with you,” he promised. “I’m so sorry,” he admitted after a while.

She shook her head, “No-not your…” she swallowed thickly, “fault. Don’t bl-ame yourself.”

“Emma,” he started, but one look from her and he stopped, pulling her closer.

“Killian?” she whispered, her voice faint. “Th-thank you. For giving me everything.”

His eyes were clouded with tears making her look blurry. “Thank you, Swan. For saving me,” he replied, kissing her forehead, eyes closed.

When he got no reply, his heart sank as he uselessly felt for her pulse.  _She was gone_.

The forest echoed with the cry of an anguished man as he held the love of his life in his arms, her body cold and eyes closed, looking almost serene in death. He sobbed, his face buried in her golden tresses, longing to see her eyes one last time. ( _And forever more)._


End file.
